


Stars

by IAmStoryteller



Series: TKS Summer Time Fun Event 2020 (June and July) [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Contains spoilers from up to chapter 148, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Non-Binary Francois, TKS - On a Boat, TKSSummerTimeFunEvent2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: On the ship PerseusRyuusui gets restless and Francois is far too fond
Relationships: Francois/Nanami Ryuusui
Series: TKS Summer Time Fun Event 2020 (June and July) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: TKS Summer Time Fun Event (June and July)





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I love Francois. They're awesome.

The Perseus had been on high seas for a week, heading full-speed ahead to the former United States in search of precious, precious corn. After a bit of a kerfuffle in the start, Francois was glad that everyone was enjoying themselves as they made non-alcoholic cocktails and made sure that the food stores were being used properly with their gourmet cooking. It was good to see the crew in high spirits, which they knew was very important to their Master Ryuusui. 

Francois was standing at the bar, watching the excitement and cheers of the crew. They had years of practice being in the service industry before coming on board as the butler/chef of Nanami Ryuusui. They didn’t tire on their feet, especially when working. It shocked many people in the past at their efficiency and inability to take a break. There was always room for improvement.

A familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around them and Francois sighed, fondly yet exasperated. “Master Ryuusui, you should be playing nice with your friends.”

“Take a break,” whined Master Ryuusui, hugging them closer. “I miss you. You’re always so busy.” Francois noticed that Master Ryuusui had taken the opportunity to attempt to drag them away when the rest of the crew were being amused by the light sparing between members of the Power team.

“Master Ryuusui, behave yourself,” said Francois. They knew that Master Ryuusui was very much lonely as he was a lover of women in this Stone World and since the members of their crew were off-limits, that he’d eventually come to them. Francois didn’t mind, since Master Ryuusui earned their loyalty long before the Petrification.

Whispering in Francois’ ear, Master Ryuusui breathy said, “What do I need to recite the romantic poetry you taught me?”

Francois thanked the heavens for their stoicism. Neither showing embarrassment nor any other emotion had its benefits when dealing with her Master, who had the tendency to like making people to react to him. “As if you remembered your lessons in literature.”

“That’s hurtful, Francois,” laughed Master Ryuusui. He wasn’t hurt by their jab, as nothing much bothered him, except disrespecting women.

Francois didn’t respond, waiting to see what he was going to do or say next. 

“Bright star! Would I were steadfast as thou art—not in lone splendor hung aloft that night,” said Ryuusui, laughing in their ear.

Annoyance settled in Francois, as they lightly elbowed Ryuusui in the stomach, “You can do better than reciting Keats, Master Ryuusui.”

Master Ryuusui finally let them go. He straightened his captain’s hat and smirked. “You’re a delight, Francois, you know that?” He patted them on their head. “I’ll see you later.” Master Ryuusui whistled happily as he walked away to join Senku and Gen, as someone had the idea to revive the game Uno.

Shaking their head, Francois went to cleaning the glasses. Their work needed to be complete because they were going to get a visitor later, a cuddle monster visitor. Master Ryuusui was not a subtle kind of man. They were far too fond of him sometimes. But they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> The line of poetry is from John Keats' "Bright Sky" poem. Ryuusui has that rich boy education, so I figure that he was taught non-Japanese literature too.


End file.
